creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow
Mikayla Robins, aka Rainbow, was a person who became insane due to an illness that their father created. Follow their story from being lonely, being ill, to finally becoming insane. Appearance Mikayla was originally very beautiful. they had blonde hair that was cut in a pixie style, brown eyes and pale skin. After they became ill, they lost all pigmentation in her skin, eyes and hair, which is dyed purple. Rainbow wears orange leggings, a green shirt, and a white jacket. Their shoes are black and white converse. Their weapon is a needle and syringe, which symbolizes her bloodlust and desire to feel. Their also has a scar with stitches running up their face, from a cut received from their brother. Personality Mikayla, around other people, was somewhat emo. Around their father, however, she was very emotionally inclined. Rainbow's mood would swing from one to another very quickly. Rainbow loved music, and played a few different instruments. After their was ill, they couldn’t feel anything. No emotions, whatsoever. They went insane because of this, and often laughs for no other reason other than trying to impersonate their old self. Backstory Mikayla's mother had died during their childbirth, and their father was never in the house. They grew up never expecting anything from their father, but him depending on Mikayla helping with his work. Their older brother was never there, because of his constant trouble with being drunk and in trouble with the police. Tommy went to a public high school, while Mikayla was homeschooled by her father. One day, their father called Mikalya upstairs to show them something he was working on. It was a black liquid. He didn’t explain what it was, only asked them to inject it into a rat. They did as he asked, and went back downstairs. He didn’t call them upstairs for a while after that. About a month later, Mikalya's brother came home acting strangely (they would find out later he was drunk). He started to hit them, and they tried to fight back. They backed into their fathers lab, hoping their father could stop Tommy. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there, Mikayla, attempting to fight back, kicks their brother in the face. Tommy pinned his sibling down, and pulled out a pocket knife, and cut their face. Their older brother grabbed the syringe with the black liquid and stabbed Mikayla in the arm, then pushed down on the top. They felt a sting, then passed out. When Mikayla woke up, they didn’t know where they passed out. They looked to their left and saw a man, crouched down beside them. The nurse explained who he was, and that they are in a hospital. Mikayla remembered what happened, and asked where Tommy and their father were. The nurse didn’t know. Mikayla realized that they are numb, physically and emotionally. Mikalya couldn’t feel anything, to them, it almost felt like the world was devoid with color. Mikalya's father appeared in the doorway to take them home, a grim expression on his face. They didn’t feel anything still. Later, when they both came home, Mikalya has laid in bed, blankly staring into space. They heard a voice in her head, "Mikayla," they heard. "This isn’t your fault at all, it was your brother and father. They need to pay. And you need to feel." the reflection stated. "Maybe, if they’re a part of me"... They stared at the reflection. Mikalya giggled and wasn’t happy, in fact, they would’ve been horrified. What they saw was sickeningly beautiful. Their skin and hair were completely white, and their eyes were blood red and blank. Mikayla quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom, where they spent a few hours dying their hair with the hair dye Tommy had bought. They slowly walked upstairs to their fathers lab. Their father heard the door opened. He turned and saw his child's sickening smile and wide eyes. Mikayla grabbed an empty needle, like the one‘s that drew her blood in the hospital. They ran to their father and tackled him, with the training of exercising for two weeks before their insanity, before he died, they chuckled and looked him right in the eye. “Everything will be better soon.” When he died, they've inserted the needle into his wrist and drew his blood. When that was done, Mikayla transferred it into the syringe and injected it into them. They've felt things for a moment- joy. Sickening joy at the body of their father. They attached the tools to their pants and walked out of the house. The police wouldn’t discover their father's body until the police escorted their brother home from jail, days later. Mikayla later started calling them by a new name...Rainbow. Abilities Telepathy Rainbow has a version of telepathy that allows them to sense the emotions of others. Since they prefers to kill people who have a high concentration of an emotion in order to feel longer, this ability is helpful. Pain Resistance Rainbow has an extremely high pain tolerance, to the point where they could break a bone in half and only feel a little sting. This helps them to be a stronger fighter during combat. Enhanced Senses Due to the serum they were injected with, Rainbow's senses (sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch) are extremely heightened. This is useful for many reasons, mainly because it gives them an edge during combat. Color Blood Rainbow can see a color, other than red, in their victim's blood. This is how they know if the victim has a concentration of an emotion, which helps their killings. Trivia * Rainbow is now 16 years old * Rainbow is colorblind without emotions * Rainbow is non binary meaning they use pronouns such as they/them/their. * They played the piano, cello, and bassoon. * Their birthday is December the 22nd, making her a Capricorn. * Their catchphrase is “''Everything will be better soon.''” This refers to her being able to briefly feel. * Their main weapon is a syringe. * They is based off of Ayano Aishi from Yandere Simulator, as well as Jeff The Killer and Rainbow Factory. * Originally, Rainbow was going to be a sentient computer virus called Rainbow.exe, however, this was a little too reminiscent to Sonic.exe, Smile.dog, and Ben Drowned in my head. Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Teenager Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Human Category:OC Category:Evil Category:Killer